Many wireless communication networks implement various forms of frequency reuse schemes to maximize capacity while minimizing interference. For example, some communication networks use orthogonal sets of channels in neighboring sectors to mitigate interference. This scheme, however, reduces the network capacity significantly because the entire network bandwidth is not available for use in all sectors.
Thus, there are general needs for methods for mitigating interference while increasing capacity in wireless communication networks.